


The Scarlet Assassins

by Kuro_Ookami (Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf), tamtam1975 (capricornkitty1975)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M, Magic, Plot, Romance, Slayers, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/tamtam1975
Summary: In this world, there are Vampires, Slayers, and everyone else. Vampires are hated, hiding in the shadows or the underground. Slayers are born and bred to kill Vampires. However, what happens when the three best Slayers find out that their soulmates are vampires? Will they give in to their hearts' desires, or will they fulfill their duty?





	The Scarlet Assassins

**A/N: Hey y’all! Welcome to another one shot written by Capricorn and I. This is something we wrote a while back. It’s fun with how we eventually figured out how to do these. Hehes**

**We hope you all enjoy. Please let us know what you think when you finish reading it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: We don’t own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: KakaNaru, OroKabu, ItaDei, and SasuSaku.**

The  **Scarlet Assassins**

In this world, there are Vampires, Slayers, and everyone else. Vampires are hated, hiding in the shadows or the underground. Slayers are born and bred to kill Vampires. However, what happens when the three best Slayers find out that their soulmates are vampires? Will they give in to their hearts' desires, or will they fulfill their duty?

Currently, the slayers in question are being gathered in the meeting hall to be given an extremely important and risky mission.

The grey haired male adjusted his glasses, making sure he had his poisons and such. Looking to the rosette and two blonde half-brothers, he raised an eyebrow. "You all ready?" he asked. 

"Ready for what?" The long blonde haired man asked, his bangs covering his left eye.

"Deidara, Kabuto, stop talking." The stern blonde woman commanded, crossing her arms.

"Oh, that mission," frowned Sakura, making sure she had her knuckle busters on her hands along with what she'd need which is a sword strapped to her hip and such. "It'll be interesting." 

"Huh?" Naruto's as clueless as Deidara on this. "What mission?"

Tsunade snapped. "To eliminate the most powerful coven! Seriously, are these truly the best Slayers?" She glared at her brunette advisor.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," reassured Shizune, giving a look to the four. "I gathered only the best. Um, it doesn't mean they're all together, but they get the job done..."

Tsunade glared. "The Uchiha brothers, Orochimaru, and the Hatake undead...those four have created more vampires than anyone else. We have gathered intel on them. If we can destroy the four, we may destroy the vampires all together!"

"Oh," nodded Naruto, blushing in embarrassment. "We'll do it." 

"Yep," agreed Sakura, although inwardly worried while she knew that they can do it.

As the four headed out, Tsunade shook her head. "I hope you are right about this, Shizune..."

"Of course I am," sweatdropped the other woman, hoping the four will be alright. 

\/\/\/

Outside, the team left the village to travel through the pathways. It'll give them time to figure out a strategy.

"I can just form explosive stakes." Deidara offered, forming white magic from his hands. Kabuto raised a brow. "I have been working on a new poison..."

"I can just punch them out cold and then we can see what we can do with them," shrugged Sakura. 

"Or I could lure them into a trap?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck. 

Without them knowing it they are being followed.

The silver haired male thought to his companions, "I will take the short blonde haired slayer." He seemed to have the most brawn, and would probably be the wiliest. 

The shorter Uchiha brother, with short dark hair piped into this mental conversation, "The rosette is mine."

_'The one with glasses is mine,'_ Orochimaru thought to his companions. 

_'The other blonde seems interesting,'_ mused the raven-haired male of the group.

Suddenly, Naruto was grabbed, a hand over his mouth, disappearing quietly from the back of the group.

Struggling, the blonde isn't very happy about being taken from his friends. Yeps, gonna be a wriggler for sure.

The next to be taken is Kabuto, having grabbed him before vanishing before either Deidara or Sakura could retaliate.

A hand around Sakura's throat, cutting off her air, along with a small knock to her head, had Sakura taken next.

Lastly to be taken is Deidara. Itachi did the same treatment as the Uchiha to the rosette. He thought it would be appropriate.

\/\/\/

Back in the lair, the silver haired male stared at the blonde slayer who was now chained to the wall. "Why are you here?"

"Um, we were sent to take you out," answered Naruto, unable to really hide much from others even if he tried his hardest.

"I see. Well, I cannot allow that." Looking at the blonde, he walked up, running a finger under the blonde's chin. As the electricity jolted through him, Kakashi jerked back

Gulping, Naruto looked at him although trying to hide the fear of knowing he's not able to fight with being tied up.

"So, what's going to happen?" he asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Mmmn, depends," Kakashi stated, disturbed by this turn of events

"On what?" Naruto wanted to know, expecting this would be his fate whether he likes it or not.

"On whether you submit or not." Kakashi stated. Shrugging he eyed the boy warily. "Why do you hate us so?"

"Because you're our enemies," shrugged Naruto, eyeing him wearily.

"What have I ever done to you?" Kakashi asked simply.

"Not you. Just your race," replied Naruto with a light glare.

"So you condemn my entire race because of some people?" Kakashi asked; hackles raised.

"Look, I was just trained as a slayer. We were told your people are evil," replied Naruto, still glaring a bit.

"I. Am. Not. Evil." Kakashi stated, glaring lightly.

"Prove it," challenged the blonde, not backing down.

"How?" Kakashi asked, confused. "How do you prove a negative?"

"Find a way. I don't know," admitted Naruto.

"Alright." Kakashi nodded. Leaning over, his eyes glittered. "Do you have the mark?"

"The mark?" he asked in confusion.

"A swirl, somewhere on your body?"

"Yeah," nodded Naruto, lifting up his shirt to show it. "Like that?"

Kakashi's breath hitched at seeing the abs. Putting out a finger, he touched the swirl...it sparked blue and silver.

Naruto blushed, wondering what this meant. Looking at Kakashi curiously he wondered if this meant anything important.

"What does it mean?" he asked, wanting to know.

"Mmm, you wouldn't believe me." Kakashi noted, hiding behind his mask, even though the scent of Naruto's blood called to him.

"Try me," he gave him a disbelieving look that he didn't think he could handle it.

Kakashi pulled down his mask, positioning himself within an inch of their blonde's face. "We are soulmates." He said simply.

"Wow," Naruto blinked, not really thinking that his soulmate would be his enemy. 'Ugh, this is gonna be harder than I thought.' 

\/\/\/

When Sakura regained consciousness she wondered what had knocked her out. Nothing had prepared any of them for an ambush like that. Blinking a few times helped regain some focus in her vision.

Sasuke stared at her, eyes dark and sullen.

Raising a brow, she studied him for a moment before speaking, "Where am I?"

"In my lair." he answered simply.

"Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him slightly.

"You were trying to kill me." He responded.

"Not you in particular, but definitely the right species," noted the rosette, eyeing him suspiciously. "What do you want with me then?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. You were definitely trying to kill me." he responded evenly.

"You're probably right," shrugged Sakura, noticing he didn't answer her question.

"So, now I have to decide what to do with you." Sasuke replied evenly.

"What will you do?" she asked him, not perturbed by the chains or whatever he used since she along with the others are prepared for whatever they'd do.

"I should turn you." Sasuke noted.

"Nothing is holding you back. I'm in your captivity after all," she pointed out, noticing he didn't move from where he stood.

"But if I do that...I am exactly what you are hunting." he whispered, running a finger down her chin.

"You want me to hate myself then?" she asked him, not backing away although shivering at his touch.

"No. For some reason, I am drawn to you." Sasuke admitted

Confused by this she didn't know what to say. Her fate is unfortunately in his hands after all. So, there's not much she can do with being in chains like the others. "What's stopping you then?" she decided to ask him.

"I...I don’t know." Sasuke admitted. Leaning over, he kissed her gently.

Eyes widening in shock she didn't know how to respond at first. Then she hesitantly pressed back. She felt it too. Although like him there's an uncertainty of what it could be. She had never felt this before either.

Knelling, Sasuke came over to her, wrapping his arms around her, he deepened the kiss

Moaning softly, she oddly relaxed in his embrace. Never did she think that she would be so attracted to someone that's her enemy. Hopefully this wouldn't complicate things too much.

"Well, this complicates things." Sasuke said quietly.

"Yes, it does," agreed Sakura, not sure what would happen next.

\/\/\/

Deidara looked around, frowning. "Hmph!" he glowered, looking around.

"You tried killing us," noted Itachi, sitting nearby, having been reading a book while waiting for Deidara to wake up.

"No, we haven't...yet," Deidara stated.

"Yet indeed," agreed Itachi, narrowing his eyes at him before getting up to draw close. "I should turn you for even trying, but sadly failing in your task."

"Try. I will kill you. Hmph." Deidara said; chin raised defiantly.

"Really? When you're tied up?" asked the Uchiha with his lips twitching in amusement.

"Yes," Deidara said, keeping Itachi's gaze.

"How?" he demanded to know, seeing what he possibly could do against him.

Deidara glared at Itachi. "Not telling."

"Very well then," commended Itachi, wondering what he could do to someone that draws him and has his blood calling to him.

'What? I am not a meal! Hmph." Deidara frowned.

"You sure?" he smirked.

"Bite me and you will lose your teeth." Deidara warned.

"Hmm, very well then," he obliged, figuring this would be fun indeed. "I'll leave you here... I'll be back with food. Stay put, will you?"

Deidara just glared.

When he returned he handed it to him. There are sparks that occurred between them. Then he just settled down beside him to read again. It would be fun to let things simmer for a while and see where this goes.

\/\/\/

Kabuto woke, rubbing his head.

"Ah, good, you're finally awake," murmured Orochimaru, sitting nearby with his legs crossed underneath him. "You and your companions tried to kill us you know. Fortunately, Kakashi devised this delightful plan."

Kabuto glared. "We haven't been successful...yet." Kabuto remarked.

"That's why you're here, my dear," purred Orochimaru with a smirk crossing his lips. "You see, you and the rest are actually our soulmates if you haven't noticed anything odd around me yet. It seems you and your fellow slayers have a complicated situation on your hands."

Kabuto glared. "I don’t have a soulmate." Kabuto glared, hissing through gritted teeth.

"Aw, you poor thing," Orochimaru raised a hand to stroke Kabuto's cheek. "You're so deep in denial that it's cute."

Kabuto jerked back as if burnt. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Why not?" inquired the leech, curious and amused by this.

"I am nothing like you," Kabuto snarled.

"Not yet, but in due course you will," he said as a promise instead of a threat.

"I will not become a murderer of innocent children." Kabuto hissed.

"Aw, that's adorable. Do you honestly think we do that? No, we don't go after children," scowled Orochimaru in offense about this. "So many misconceptions go on in this world of ours. It's sad when thinking about it."

"My sister was killed by the likes of you!" Kabuto growled, straining against his bindings.

"Then those would be elders who did it," admitted Orochimaru, seeing no harm in telling him such information since it would only spur on his fury.

"He had an orange mask on," admitted Kabuto, since Orochimaru did not seem to be lying.

"Ah, that would be Madara or Tobi," replied Orochimaru nonchalantly.

"I want to kill them." Kabuto admitted. "That's why...I...stayed a slayer."

"What did you want to be instead? You said you stayed," questioned Orochimaru, interested to know.

"A medic." the bespectacled man stated simply.

"What will you do if I relieve you of the bindings?" he asked absently.

"Kill you." Kabuto stated simply.

"Then it won't happen nor will you meet the elders," stated the leech simply. "I can either turn you or make you my pet."

"Fuck you." Kabuto spat.

"Thanks, but not until later," smirked Orochimaru, guessing he has a tough case on his hands.

Kabuto glared, saying nothing.

\/\/\/

Kakashi brought in a plate of food, putting it in front of Naruto. It had been about 12 hours since they had been captured.

"Thanks," Naruto had been downgraded from being chained to the wall to just a collar and wrist cuffs that allowed a certain amount of movement.

"I want to release you, but once a slayer, always a slayer." Kakashi stated quietly.

"It's ok," assured Naruto, knowing he's not meant to be trusted nor is Kakashi, beginning to eat the food given to him.

Kakashi sat, watching Naruto eat. The gods were punishing him, sending his soulmate in the form of a slayer. Kakashi shut his eyes as Naruto's blood called to him like a drug.

While he ate he accidentally cut himself with the knife he had been given to stab at the veggies and all.

Kakashi came over. Taking Naruto's hand, he stared at the crimson drops for a moment, and then slipped his pink tongue out, licking the precious liquid. His eyes slid closed as he tried to compose himself. He felt his body reacting to that addictive, wonderful taste.

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto, wondering why Kakashi has this strange expression.

"No. Your blood is like a drug to me." Kakashi admitted. Opening his eyes, they were a deep ruby red. "A soulmate's blood is addictive. All I can think of is that I want you in my bed, so I can drink from you a few ways."

"Oh," blushed Naruto, looking down to take this in.

Kakashi got up. Fixing a bed, he made sure it was where Naruto could easily reach. "T...that should keep you comfortable. I need to go hunt."

"Ok," Naruto situated himself on it. "Will you be back?"

"Of course. But I need to be in con...I need to feed. Do you need anything else?" Kakashi was balling his hands into fists at his side

"Nope, you go hunt," reassured Naruto, ushering him to go with seeing him in distress.

"Right." heading out, Kakashi vanished.

\/\/\/

Sasuke brought some food for Sakura. She had wrist chains only. Setting the food down, he looked at her. "Hungry?"

"Yes, thanks," replied Sakura, appreciating the food since a good chunk of time had passed here already.

He handed her some water as well. Sitting down, he watched her eat

Accepting it, she ate in relative silence. When she finished she took a few sips of water.

"Do you need anything else?"

Sasuke was evaluating Sakura. It was...distressing...to say the least that his soulmate was a Slayer. Frowning, he had no idea what to do...or if she would even return his affection, being what he was

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Sakura, narrowing her eyes slightly at him.

"Trying to determine my next course of action." Sasuke admitted.

"Any thoughts?" she teased him, glancing around at the scenery of the room.

Sighing, Sasuke frowned. "It is distressing that my soulmate is a Slayer. You won't stop until you kill me. It's in your blood."

"Unless you turn me," she reminded him. "I wouldn't be able or capable of killing you then."

"And I'm sure you will resist that." Sasuke stated darkly.

"How do you know that? It's not nice for you to assume," she threw him a glare.

Crossing his arms, he stared at her. "Would you really want to become something you hunted?"

Shrugging, she gave it some thought before she countered on him, "Do you really want to be alone?"

"No." His skin pebbled at the goosebumps that formed. He walked closer to her. Running his fingers down her chin lightly, he stared at her. "But I don't turn anyone without their permission."

"Then ask me," she said softly, looking up at him through her lashes.

"C...can I turn you?" he asked, annoyed that his voice cracked.

"Yes," she tilted her head to the side to reveal her neck to him.

Blinking, Sasuke didn't want to miss this opportunity. He didn't think he could live without the rosette. Leaning down, he licked her lip. "This may hurt, or it may feel...erotic. It is different for each person." Sinking his fangs in, he started to drink, his eyelids sliding closed at the sweet nectar her blood tasted like.

Initially there had been pain, but it eventually vanished to be replaced with pleasure. Shuddering, she moaned softly while he continued to drink from her.

Sasuke held her close, pulling back and biting into his wrist to offer her some blood.

Accepting it she drank from him until she finished. Before she thought she would hate this, but after some thought figured that Sasuke doesn't seem that bad and probably just wants some company.

Sasuke shivered, eyes drinking her in. His soul settled into a comfortable feeling that he had never experienced before. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," replied Sakura, feeling at ease, hoping she's made the right decision.

Sasuke leaned over, capturing her in a soft kiss.

Pressing back, she kissed him in return. Hopefully this will prove to be the right path to take.

\/\/\/

Now, with Deidara, Itachi gave him some more food and water. He can't have his hostage dying of starvation. Thinking of what he could do there didn't seem much when the blonde seemed to be so stubborn.

Deidara ate...he didn't have a choice. "I want to see my friends."

"Alright," Itachi grabbed his leash. "Let's go then."

Deidara followed, happy to be able to check on his teammates.

It amused him to see the blonde happy. Taking him to another room where Naruto and Kabuto can be found he let him go check on them.

"You both doing okay?" He asked, checking on them. Kabuto nodded, frowning. "Well, except for being a hostage." He scowled at Orochimaru.

The amber eyed male gave him a look in response. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kakashi is very nice," admitted Naruto. "Um, we're actually soulmates."

Deidara snorted. "They fed you that shit too, huh?"

"Um, yes? It's real," glared Naruto.

"Right, Naru...right." Deidara rolled his eyes. Hugging his brother, he whispered, "I'm glad you are alright though."

"I don't like you making fun of me," grumbled Naruto, nodding and hugging him back.

"I'm not making fun of you, I just think you are too trusting, hmph." Deidara said as he pulled back.

"I'm not too trusting," glared Naruto. "Kakashi hasn't hurt me. He's been nothing except nice."

Deidara just shook his head. "Fine, leech, they are okay. You can take me back."

"Hn," Itachi took him back to his quarters to allow him to sleep since he did need to hunt soon.

Deidara curled up on the floor, falling asleep.

\/\/\/

Now, Orochimaru has to deal with Kabuto. Eyeing him curiously he wondered what would happen this time.

Kabuto sat still, meditating. He had to find a way to kill Orochimaru and get him and his friends out of here.

Meanwhile Orochimaru is plotting a way about this. There would be a ball held within a few days’ time where he and the others are supposed to find their mates if they haven't already. It's something the elders do. It's not something he likes, but knows it has to be done to ensure the next generation has someone to be with for the rest of their eternity.

Kabuto opened an eye. "What are you staring at?" he mumbled.

"Nothing in particular," shrugged the leech.

Nodding, Kabuto went back to meditating.

Inwardly sighing, he figured that things would only become even more so difficult.

Kabuto ignored him.

Getting up, he went to go hunt and prepare things for the excursion that'll happen in a few days’ time.

\/\/\/

Kakashi came in quietly. He had to explain what was going on to Naruto.

The blonde had been sleeping, but woke up when hearing Kakashi come back.

"So, Naruto." Frowning, Kakashi walked over. Kneeling down, he unchained Naruto; afterwards, Kakashi kept kneeling. "You're free. I won't keep you. But I will defend myself."

Naruto hugged him when he's free of the chains, "Why?"

"I can't keep my soulmate in chains...but I can't make him stay, either." Kakashi said, handing Naruto his equipment.

Naruto didn't accept his equipment, "But I want to stay with you."

Kakashi looked up at him. "You don't have to. I can't keep you unless I turn you."

"Um, could you then?" he asked him, looking up at him.

"You want to become like me?" Kakashi asked, incredulous.

"Um, well, I want to stay with you and if that's what'll do it then yes," blushed Naruto.

Kakashi gave a rare smile. "This may hurt, though I will do my best to make it pleasurable."

"Thanks," he felt happier than he has in a long while.

Smiling, Kakashi bent down, kissing Naruto's neck. He wanted to give Naruto something to think about beside the pain.

Shivering, he relaxed against the silverette. He knew this wouldn't be pain free.

Extending his fangs, Kakashi pierced Naruto's flesh, letting out a moan at the taste of Naruto's blood.

Whimpering softly he then felt the pain be replaced by pleasure within an instant after the initial bite. Leaning against him he felt complete.

Drinking, he stopped himself with considerable willpower. Pulling back, his eyes had bled black as he opened his wrist, allowing Naruto to drink.

Accepting it, he drank until he felt satisfied.

"You will need to come to the ball with me, so I can announce you as my mate. If I hadn't found you, I would have been partnered off with someone else at the ball."

"Oh, I'll go then," blushed Naruto, knowing it would take him a bit to get used to this. "Do you think things will be ok?"

"If anyone touches you, I will kill them." Kakashi stated simply.

"Good," he smiled, hugging Kakashi and feeling happy with him.

Nuzzling Naruto's neck, he leaned in, kissing him again. "Sakura's been turned as well." Kakashi whispered, "At her consent."

"Aw, that's good," murmured Naruto, blushing. "I'm glad she's happy too."

"Deidara and Kabuto are...not so pleased." Kakashi stated delicately.

"I know. Bro can be stubborn and don't know about Kabu," admitted Naruto.

Kakashi nodded. "I don't know if they will be going to the ball or not." Kakashi admitted.

"Sometimes jealousy can make a difference on them," shrugged Naruto. "They might come around eventually."

"Hmm. Okay. Want to go hunt?" Kakashi asked.

"Can you show me how?" asked Naruto, excited by the thought.

Kakashi smirked. "Oh yes. There truly is a thrill to the hunt. Come on." He took Naruto's hand and led him out.

"Awesome," he grinned, following him out of the lair.

As the pair went to hunt, Kakashi finally felt at peace.

\/\/\/

Sasuke awoke, looking at Sakura. Unable to help himself, he smoothed some of her hair out of her face.

Blinking awake a few moments after him, she looked up into his eyes. He truly was and is beautiful. "Hi," blushed Sakura with him being so close.

"Hi." He smiled gently. Leaning over, he kissed her gently.

Kissing him back, she wrapped her arms around him. Eventually she pulled away. 

"Can you teach me how to hunt?" she asked him hopefully.

He grinned. "I thought you'd never ask. It's one of my favorite parts of being a vampire." Helping her up, he took her out, in a different direction from Kakashi. Finding a criminal, he looked to her, thinking, _'You can try to charm him...we don't know your strengths yet.'_

"Hmm, sounds interesting," she winked, swaying her hips while approaching the prey.

The man looked at her. "Whatcha doin' out here, girlie?"

"I'm lost. I was separated from my friends," she lied through her teeth, knowing the human should not be able to see through it.

"Awww, well, let me help ya, sweetums." he leered.

"Could you?" Sakura batted her eyelashes, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Yes, of course." he said, falling under her spell.

Drawing him near she elongated her fangs before sinking them in to draw out as much as he desired before dropping the still barely alive man to the ground. Licking her lips clean she returned over to Sasuke. "I can see why you enjoy it so much," murmured Sakura.

Sasuke grinned, his eyes dark. "And seeing you do it turns me on." he growled, voice low.

"Does it?" she teased him, leaning against him with her eyes dark as well.

She felt his erection as he ran fingers over her arms. "Yea." Claiming her mouth roughly, he kissed her in a feverish, needy manner.

Kissing him back she grinded against him. Feeling what he wanted satisfied meant she would have a fun time with her now mate. 

\/\/\/

Meanwhile, Itachi wondered what to do about Deidara. Time is running out quicker than he expected. Only he and Orochimaru are having problems. Then an idea came to mind. If he couldn't claim Deidara then perhaps some jealousy at the ball will solve things. It's the only thing that came to mind at the moment.

Deidara woke up, yawning and stretching.

The Uchiha has food there for him when he is hungry since he had returned from his hunt earlier than expected.

Deidara started munching absently. "Where's my brother?" he asked Itachi sullenly.

"With Kakashi outside," replied the Uchiha, not sure how to break this to him.

"Naruto gets to go outside and I am locked away like the bastard child. Hmph!" Deidara said, blowing his bangs out of his face.

"No. He just accepted an offer," replied Itachi vaguely.

"What offer?" Deidara's eyes were shrewd, watching Itachi.

"To be turned," answered Itachi as if it were common sense.

Deidara jumped up, being jerked back down by the chain as he had jumped so fast, far, and hard he had exceeded the bounds of the chain, but it held fast.

"Careful," noted Itachi, knowing something like this would happen.

Deidara glared angrily at Itachi. "That silver haired cocksucker turned my brother?!"

"Yes, but it was by his consent. We don't turn the unwilling," reassured Itachi.

Deidara just glared at Itachi.

It amused him to see such fury in someone chained up.

Turning around, Deidara faced the wall, ignoring Itachi.

Itachi watched him for a while before going out to hunt again.

\/\/\/

Kabuto yawned, looking around.

Nothing had changed. Food was left for him, but Orochimaru is out hunting for now.

Kabuto munched on the food, happy but oddly sad that Orochimaru was not there. Frowning, he did not like that sensation.

Within a few moments time Orochimaru returned after his hunt. 

"Oh, I see you're awake," noted the black haired male, wondering why the odd expression on Kabuto's face.

Kabuto frowned.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"Nothing," he gave a small smile.

"Fine." Kabuto huffed.

"You're cute," admitted Orochimaru.

Kabuto frowned, glaring at Orochimaru. Saying nothing he took some of the water to bathe.

"Aw, don't be like that," he purred, reaching over to brush a strand of gray hair out of Kabuto's face. "Frowning so much will give you wrinkles, my dear."

Kabuto started to lean into the touch, but then he jerked away.

"You stop when you know you want more. Hmmm, interesting," mused Orochimaru, stowing this away to use for later

Kabuto frowned, ignoring his feelings.

"Oh well. In due time, you might think differently."

\/\/\/

Some time passed. Now, it's the night where the ball would be taken place. Unfortunately, only two out of the four have their mates. The two that don't will be handpicked one at the ball. It is not something they want to go through, but it is necessary deemed by their elders.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "The ball is tonight." He stroked Naruto's cheek lovingly.

"I know," he leaned into his touch. "It'll be fun."

"Indeed." Kakashi smiled at his mate. "Perhaps we can take our relationship to the next level after tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd like that," he replied softly, blushing a little.

Kakashi smiled, going to change into a tuxedo.

Blushing, Naruto changed as well into something nice for the ball that would be acceptable.

Taking Naruto's hand, Kakashi felt happy. 

\/\/\/

Sasuke poked Sakura in the side gently.

"I'm awake," scowled the rosette, knowing the ball would be happening shortly.

He smirked. "Yes, but not ready." He was dressed.

"I know," she spared a smile, going into the bathroom to strip down before putting on a knee length black dress with fishnet underneath along with a pair of zori before applying some gloss to her lips and then departed to rejoin him. "Better?"

"Hmmm, no. I would rather stay here and see you naked." he replied, smiling innocently.

"Heh, later," she promised him.

Grinning, Sasuke offered his arm to Sakura.

Accepting it, the two left to arrive at the ball. Once there would be various vampires ranging in status and rank. Itachi and Orochimaru are there dressed in tuxedos. These two would be having an interesting time while Kakashi and Sasuke do not have to be concerned with anyone else except their mates.

Deidara stood to the side, as did Kabuto. Neither looked happy to be there.

It amused Itachi and Orochimaru of course. It didn't mean that they could be taken. It left the two to taken off by two others. One is Jiraiya with Orochimaru and the other would be Kisame with Itachi.

Kabuto's eyebrow twitched. The fishface asshole was touching Orochimaru.

Glancing over, Orochimaru smirked to see that Kabuto seemed irritated by him interacting and such with the toad man.

Kabuto decided that white haired bastard was pissing him off. He may be a slayer, but he had marked Orochimaru as his to slay. Crossing his arms, he glowered.

Enjoying the time the two parted. Walking over, Orochimaru stood in front of the gray haired man. 

"Aw, what's got you so hot and bothered?" he asked in amusement of his expression that's priceless.

Kabuto growled. He didn't realize how possessive he could be. He grabbed Orochimaru. "I thought you were mine?"

"Am I now?" teased Orochimaru. "I didn't know you did indeed want me."

"Bullshit." Kabuto growled, pulling Orochimaru into a hard kiss.

Kissing him back without hesitation, he held him close. He didn't pull away until Kabuto needed to breathe.

Kabuto's eyes were dark. "Turn me before I change my mind."

"Oh? Very well then," he elongated his fangs, grazing against the spot before plunging them into his supple flesh.

Kabuto moaned at the pain, it felt so good. Hissing in pleasure, he knew this was where he was supposed to be.

Retracting them he closed the twin puncture marks before moving away to hold him within his cold undead embrace.

Kabuto whimpered, relaxing into Orochimaru's embrace.

"You'll be alright now. When you're strong with your new eternal form we'll go after those who you need to gain your sweet revenge against," he whispered in his ear, nipping at the shell before drawing back, happy to have his soulmate for himself and no one else.

"Promise?" Kabuto asked, eyes gleaming as a cruel smirk etched on his face

"Of course," he smiled, liking the gleam in Kabuto's eyes.

Kabuto leaned into his mate.

\/\/\/

Deidara frowned, seeing the rest of the slayers were now vamps. Crossing his arms, he was pissed.

Itachi glided while dancing with Kisame. It felt nice considering his actual soulmate wouldn't even give him the time of day.

He was also pissed at seeing Itachi with Kisame, even though he did not know why.

When he finished the Uchiha went over to stand in front of Deidara, gauging his expression.

"What?" Deidara said, raising his chin to Itachi, pushing the feeling of jealousy out of himself, and squashing the desire for Itachi to kiss him as well.

"You looked irritated for some reason," replied Itachi.

"No reason. Why don't you go kiss on fishy? Or do you not know how to kiss?" Deidara spat, eyes flaring.

"I know how," replied Itachi, not impressed or fazed by Deidara's tantrum.

"Fuck you." Deidara muttered.

"Nope," Itachi cupped his cheek. "Why do you resist against what you feel, Dei?"

Deidara blinked, shivering at the touch. "I...I don’t know what you're talking about." He whimpered.

"You want me," purred Itachi, locking gazes with him. "I don't see why you ignore what you feel towards me."

"N...no, I don't." Deidara said, shakily. His body lying as his breath picked up. He curled his fingers into a fist.

"Your body is showing that you're lying to me," he breathed, leaning in to kiss him to see what the reaction would be.

Deidara mewled, unable to resist the kiss. Wrapping arms around Itachi, he kissed him deeply back.

Pulling back when Deidara needs to breathe, Itachi's eyes had turned blood red, "What do you say now?"

Deidara breathed heavily. Struggling with himself, he finally said, "I love you.” 

 

**A/N: Yays! That’s the end of it. We hope you all enjoyed it. Indeed it’s somewhat long, but we don’t know how to write short one shots when we do our collabs. Hehes**

**The next story will be out whenever it’s finished being written and edited. Until then please remember to review loves!**


End file.
